Gone
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Songfic for 'Gone' by Daughtry. Elliot requests a new partner, and Olivia misunderstands why, so she runs away, not giving Elliot a chance to explain. Sequel was requested, so it's in chapter 2!
1. Gone

**A/N: I decided to try another fanfic. This one is sort of from Elliot's view!**

**I own nothing!! Please read and review! **

**Feeling like this could only mean**

**I'm sinking**

**Feeling like this could only mean**

**I'm sinking**

**Well I'm sinking……pull me out**

Elliot sat alone in his cosy one bedroom apartment, in his living room holding a photo of Olivia. Feeling like he was sinking, even though, he knew that he was the one that drove her away. Even if it was by accident.

He ran 2 fingers along the photo as he cried silent tears.

Olivia had misunderstood, what he meant when he asked the Captain for a new partner, she didn't even give him a chance to explain. He asked for a new partner because he was going to ask Olivia to marry him and he didn't want either of them to be forced to transfer.

And when he went to home to look for her, she was gone, she had already packed her things and left. He hadn't seen her since.

**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor**

**I say I thought you would be home**

**You said you never would be gone**

**Every time I see the light not burning on the porch**

Elliot sat remembering the nights, where they would come home after work undressing each other, kissing passionately as they left their clothes scattered out on the floor through the house, before finally finding their way to the bedroom and made love. And nights when Olivia would be at his apartment waiting for him, he'd know when she was there because she always left the porch light on.

_Flashback_

_Elliot pulled up in front of his house, "Liv, went home sick earlier, she can't be here" he thought as he got out of his car._

_He walked up to the house and let himself in._

"_Liv? Liv?"_

_Olivia walked out of the kitchen smiling._

_She walked up to him and gave him a kiss._

"_I thought you were sick?" he asked hugging her._

"_I was. I had a sleep in your bed and I feel better now"_

_Elliot laughed. "My scent helped you sleep, did it?"_

_Olivia smiled and gave him another kiss on the lips. "It should did, handsome"_

_End flashback_

**I say I thought you would be home**

**You said you never would be gone**

**But you are, you are**

**Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive**

**Into a once overfilled but now empty place to hide**

It was now Elliot's 3rd night alone and 3 nights since he had seen or heard from Olivia. Every morning he asks Casey where she is and Casey always gives him the same answer every time.

"She's fine, Elliot. Just leave her alone!" before walking out, angrily.

Elliot sighed. "Why did I have to do what I did?…. We could have kept the marriage a secret" he said to himself in the darkness of his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in Chicago, Olivia sat in her hotel room, staring at a photo of her and Elliot. She still loved him with all her heart, but was angry that he had asked for a new partner.

She didn't even give Elliot a chance to explain and she was beginning to regret it. She was already missing him and New York, she was getting home sick. But she thought that maybe Elliot would never want to see her again.

But didn't realise how very wrong she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The day you turned on me is the day I died**

**And I've forgotten what's it's like**

**And how it feels to be alive**

**Every time I see your clothes scattered on the floor**

That day 3 days earlier, when Elliot turned up at home finding out that Olivia found out about his request for a new partner, and that she was furious about it.

Munch said that he saw her storming out of the Captain's office and looking like she was about to cry. She then ran away to another state away from New York and away from him. He felt himself die on the inside and it hurt worse when he remember all those nights when all their clothes were scattered out on the floor and they made love either on the couch in the living room or on his bed in the bedroom.

He needed Olivia to forgive him and come home.

**I say I thought you would be home**

**You said you never would be gone**

**Every time I see that light not burning on the porch**

**I say I thought you would be home**

**You said that you never would be gone**

**I reach up to the sky**

**When nothing seems to go right**

**When nothing seems to go right for me**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Elliot thought about one night after they made love as they lay in bed, talking.

_Flashback_

_Olivia lay snuggled in Elliot's embrace._

"_What's wrong, El?" she asked breaking the silence._

"_Hmm? Oh, nothing, hun"_

"_Cut the bull, El. Please tell me"_

"_I'm scared of losing you, Liv"_

_Olivia sighed as she snuggled closer to him. "You won't lose me, El. I never will be gone" she whispered and Elliot gave her a kiss on the top of her head._

_Before they both drifted in to an exhausted sleep._

_End flashback _

Elliot slammed his hand down on the arm of the armchair, in anger before standing and walking in to the kitchen.

"You said you would never be fucking gone, Liv! You promised you'd never leave me!" he yelled at no-one as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

He opened it and took a big swig of it. He was desperate to drink away his pain of losing Olivia.

**Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor**

**I say I thought you would be home**

**You said you never would be gone**

**Every time I see the light not burning on the porch**

**I say I thought you would be home**

**You said you never would be gone**

"You said you'd never leave me! But you did! You lied to me!" Elliot yelled at no-one and punched the wall leaving a gaping hole in his living room wall.

This was just day one of his self destruction; it was only going to get a whole lot worse, until he could see Olivia again.

**I thought you would be home**

**You said you never would be gone**

**But you are**

**------------------------------**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. I'm Addicted To You

**A/N: A few people asked for a sequel, so here it is!**

**Please read and review! I own nothing!**

'**Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**It's like you're a drug**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

**It's like I'm stuck**

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

**And I know I let **

**You have all the power**

A week went by without word from Olivia and Elliot was concerned for her safety until one afternoon…..

Elliot was just about to go home to his empty house, when he noticed Olivia walking in to the squad room.

He looked her in the eyes and saw her silent tears.

"Liv…." He said and opened up his arms.

Olivia nodded and ran in to his awaiting open arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry that I ran away, El" she sobbed in to his chest.

He kissed her head and whispered soothing words in to her ear as he rubbed her back. "It's ok, Liv. I'm just glad that you're home safe. But will you please let me explain now?"

**It's like the only company I see**

**Is misery all around**

**It's like you're a leach**

**Sucking the life from me**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**Without you inside of me**

"There's nothing to explain to me, El"

Elliot gently pulled away and wiped away Olivia's tears. "Yeah there is, Liv" he whispered, and then grabbed a small red ring box out of his desk drawer, before bending down on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing, El?" she questioned, smiling.

"This" he said as he opened up the box and showed her. "Olivia Marie Benson, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. We're been best friends for 10 years and dating for 2. I'm now ready to take the next step and I'm hoping that you are too. Will you marry me?"

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna **

**Quit you over time**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything **

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

"Oh my God! Yes, El, I will marry you!"

Everyone in the squad room including Cragen were watching the interaction between Olivia and Elliot.

"About time!" they called out in unison and clapped as Elliot slid the Gold banded Diamond ring on Olivia's left ring finger.

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts**

**In my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

He then gave her a passionate kiss, which Olivia deepened, they played tonsil hockey for a moment until Cragen spoke up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, since there were all too busy watching Olivia's and Elliot's very passionate public display in the middle of the squad room.

"Ok, that's it! Shows over, people, get back to work. You 2 go home and play tonsil hockey or whatever, just don't do it here" Cragen said then went back into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Elliot and Olivia smiled as they headed out of the precinct hand in hand.

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm lost like I'm giving up slowly**

Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch in his house snuggled up together in each other's embrace. "So what made you decide to come home, Liv?"

Olivia snuggled closer in to Elliot's chest. "Because I'm addicted to you, El" she admitted in a whisper.

Elliot kissed her on the head. "I'm addicted to you as well, on, let's go to bed"

**It's like you're a ghost**

**That's haunting me**

**Leave me alone**

**And I know there voices in**

**My head are mine alone**

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

**If I don't give you up now**

**I'm hooked on you**

They both got up off the couch, but then Elliot bent down, putting his arms behind Olivia's knees and scooped her up. He carried her to her, where they made passionate love for the first time as an engaged couple.

**I need a fix, I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

**Just one more time, then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

**------------------------------**

**Please review and let me know whatcha think!**

**Sorry for any mistakes I missed, I've had a busy day and I'm tired!**


End file.
